


"You keep me warm."

by Xhaira



Series: Fictober 2019 [26]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fictober 2019, M/M, Sort Of, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: A look back at a moment before Xhaira left for Eorzea.





	"You keep me warm."

**Author's Note:**

> The next couple of fics will be jumping around in time. I stayed pretty linear through most of this challenge but since I can't move forward much without spoiling 5.1 (and the prompts don't fit the current timeline much), I've decided to hop around.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“Xhaira, what are you doing out here? And with no proper clothing for the weather.” Aurion frowned at his soulmate as he leaned out of the front entrance of the cottage. The younger Miqo’te was sitting outside on the porch, only a thin shirt and trousers covering his body. He didn’t even put on shoes. His tail moved lazily about as he stared out into the night. Xhaira just shrugged his shoulders, not making a move to come back into the warmth of the cottage. 

The snow had just begun falling in their village a few hours prior, already covering most of the yard and garden. The temperature was less than comfortable for Aurion, who at least had on shoes and a shawl, so he was baffled as to why his soulmate had come outside with nothing to keep him warm. 

Aurion moved closer to him, wondering if Xhaira had caught some sort of fever throughout the night. “You feelin’ alright, sugar?” he asked, placing a hand on his soulmate’s forehead. The younger Miqo’te hadn’t been sleeping well in the past few days, often tossing and turning before waking after a nightmare plagued him.

Xhaira turned to Aurion then, he soft smile he gave not reaching his eyes. “Yeah, I’m okay. Just thinking.” He sounded a bit solemn, much to Aurion’s concern. It was apparent that Xhaira wasn’t going to go back inside yet so Aurion retreated back into the cottage, grabbing the blanket from the living area. Stepping back out into the crisp air, Aurion moved to sit behind Xhaira, his legs on either side of him, and wrapped his arms and the blanket around them. 

Xhaira’s ears perked up with surprise, but he settled into the embrace. They sat in companionable silence as Xhaira continued to stare out into the night. Aurion didn’t push his soulmate for answers. Xhaira was not a fan of the cold, so whatever was on his mind was enough to block out the temperature, it seemed. 

About ten minutes went by, Aurion silently enduring the cold. He was unwilling to leave Xhaira out there if something weighed this heavily on his mind. But he was going to suggest maybe getting a second blanket when Xhaira leaned back into him with a shiver. Taking the sign for what it was, Aurion gathered his soulmate as they stood and walked them back into the cottage. 

They were settling back into bed, the fireplace blazing and both of them tucked deep into the bed coverings when Xhaira finally spoke. 

“I keep dreaming that I don’t get to you in time.” he said so quietly. The near-whispered confession squeezed at Aurion’s heart, and he pulled Xhaira closer to his chest.

Xhaira continued. “Each time is a little bit different, but I never can get to you. And then you’re gone.” He turned his face into Aurion’s chest.

Aurion stayed silent. They both knew that there were no such things as guarantees, so Aurion didn’t bother with false words of comfort or assurances that he would be fine. He rubbed at the small of Xhaira’s back, providing comfort through touch when words failed. 

“It’s cold.” Xhaira mumbled sleepily, and Aurion couldn’t help but sigh. They both knew exactly why he was so cold. “You keep me warm. You’re always so warm.” Xhaira drifted off into what Aurion hoped would be a restful sleep. No dreams, no nightmares. He continued to rub the small of his soulmate’s back. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was after Xhaira knew he was leaving for Eorzea. He feels a strong need to protect Aurion, but is worried about not being there when he needs Xhaira the most.


End file.
